


8:00am

by brothy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My attempt at fluff, Short One Shot, They're adults, i got this from a silly prompt, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: An early morning between Souda and Gundham.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	8:00am

8:00am. 

The room was dim, curtains covered the break of dawn. It was feverish. The sound of a quiet alarm rolled into Gundham's ears. He had already been half awake, as he was used to his routine, but the alarm slowly brought him to the forefront of consciousness. Gundham still longed to stay in bed, but he couldn't sleep any longer and risk angering the Devas by missing their feeding time. The hamsters were temperamental. 

He reached to shut off the alarm; as he reached his arm, he felt someone reach to him. There was a set of warm fingers, brushing onto his bare hips and settling on his protruding hip bone. He tensed initially, as he did with all unexpected contact. However, Gundham soon relaxed. He knew that it could only be Kazuichi, whose touch kept him grounded.

“Souda, the morning is still budding. You can resume your slumber.” He spoke softly, placing his hand over top of Souda’s. They had slept next to each other all night, like every, but Tanaka wished he could stay in the bed longer. The hours they spent, with their bodies wrapped together in a simple show of intimacy, were endlessly valued by the pair. 

“Hmph,” Souda made a small noise; his hand travelled across Gundham’s stomach to try to pull him closer. “Or you could jus’ stay in bed babe.” His hands were dry and slightly unpleasant as he pulled at his partner; Gundham resisted telling him to moisturize them, like he typically did. Successfully getting the other to face him, Kazuichi held his face while he placed small and sleepy kisses along his jaw.

“You know very well that I must nourish my beasts. Maga-Z will be unhappy if I’m unpunctual.” Gundham returned a kiss to his boyfriend but moved out of his grasp. He swung his feet off the side of the bed. Perched on the edge he asked, “Would you like me to prepare coffee for you?” 

“Mmhm, I’d love that.” 

“I will see you downstairs.” Smiling, he watched as Souda furrowed his face into the pillows, showing that he was still tired. Gundham walked to his closet and pulled a large shirt off of the hanger. He slid it on with a pair of sweatpants. He had made no plans for the day, so he didn’t feel the obligation to dress well.

He trudged downstairs towards the kitchen. He fumbled with the coffeemaker, filling the filter and placing it in the top of the machine. Gundham opened the cupboard to retrieve a set of mugs. He picked a white mug for himself and a pink mug for Kazuichi. He loved the way that the mug matched his hair. He admired the eccentricity of his boyfriend. Leaving the coffee cups where they were, Tanaka proceeded to his animal room. He reached to open the curtains, providing a brightening light for his hamsters. Then he carefully and methodically fetched their dishes from the enclosure: he took each one to a table where he measured the correct amount of food before placing the dishes back.

Gundham decided it would be a nice idea to give his Devas a few fresh vegetables as a treat. He returned to the kitchen, but stopped beside the stairs. “Sooouda,” He spoke at a volume loud enough to alert the other, “Will you be joining me soon?” 

“I’ll be there soon Gundy.” Kazuichi answered from their bedroom. His voice was still raspy and plagued with fatigue. Gundham savoured mornings when his partner joined him. He continued to the fridge to gather a carrot for his pets. The treat was quick to prepare; he simply had to slice a few small pieces and bring them back to the enclosure. He finished his remaining duties with the animals: giving them water, spot cleaning, and attention. He heard the noise of the coffee machine halt in time with footsteps from upstairs. 

He met Souda at opposite ends of the staircase. “Mornin’ babe.” Souda grinned, flashing his pointed teeth. His eyes still looked heavy, and he displayed an archetype of relaxation. 

Gundham noticed that he hadn’t changed into new clothes. “You seem to have forgotten a shirt.” He was clad in a simple pair of green sweatpants. His skin looked sticky from being in their humid bedroom. 

He pushed his messy hair out of his face, “I don’t hear any complaints.”

“I’m not complaining, simply stating.” Gundham replied smugly. “Come Souda, the coffee is waiting.” 

Gundham watched as he stepped to the next stair, and as his foot missed and continued down. His expression changed quickly from that of content to that of great distress. Kazuichi cursed as he fell. His body hurtled towards Tanaka’s. Gundham paused and tried to react as fast as possible once he realized what had happened. He roughly grabbed at the falling body. It was not an elegant sight as he gripped at Souda’s shoulders, but he managed to stop him from hitting the floor. 

Kazuichi sighed relievedly once he felt Gundham’s strong hold on him; he softened into the awkward embrace. “Thanks, for catchin’ me.” His face had reddened with embarrassment. He tried to hide his lack of coordination but often landed in situations akin to this. 

“It was my pleasure.” Gundham laughed, bending to kiss his partner. “I guess, you, fell for me. As some would say.” 

Souda could not hold back from laughing. He adjusted himself so he was standing more comfortably with Gundham. Smiling, he shook his head, ‘’You're ridiculous.”

“No, no. I am not ridiculous. Nothing of the sorts.” Gundham answered in defense of himself, “you are the one who fell down the stairs.” 

“Hey! Falling down the stairs ain’t ridiculous, it's just—”

"Clumsy. uncoordinated, graceless, inept, unwieldy,” Tanaka counted each word on his fingers as he spoke, “tactless, awkward, comparable to a bull in a china shop.”

"Gundham,"

“Yes, my love?”

“Shut up.” Kazuichi said, grinning widely. Gundham scoffed but was not given a chance to speak; the soft lips of his boyfriend hastily interrupted him. They met as the pair melded together. Their kiss was lazy and unrushed as the smell of their waiting coffee lingered through the air. He held Souda tightly, almost as if he could fall again. There they stood, tenderly together with the early morning sunlight falling through the windows. 

After a few moments of their sensual exchange, Gundham pulled back from his other. Their foreheads pressed together as they held. A warm smile erupted on his face, “What should we have for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy this is my first soudam work. i had a hard time conveying their personalities through their dialogue, props to anyone who can write gundham's dialogue well. i hope that y'all like it!!
> 
> i welcome and accept constructive criticism!! please tell me how i can improve.
> 
> i also couldn't find a way to indent my paragraphs; my indents didn't transfer from my google doc :(
> 
> [also here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want!


End file.
